


“I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme.”

by IrIsh_Misfit



Series: 10 Things I Hate about you! [5]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	“I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme.”

“I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme.”

“Getcha ass up” Mac growls shaking Emily awake.

“What the hell do you want?” she moans slapping at him.

“I need fucking boots ……some crazy bitch burned mine yesterday”

“Fuck you got more boots…wear those” she says flipping over her back towards him.

“Fuck you better be happy I don’t kill your ass” he growls getting out of the bed.

“So happy” she mumbled with a grin on her face.

The smart ass comment gets a slap to the ass, “Ow you bastard” she says throwing a pillow at him.

She hears him, mumbling and cussing as he leaves the house, she flips back over and tries to go back to sleep. But between the sun shining through the sheet covered window and the guilt of burning Macs boots she couldn’t. She crawls out of bed, and jumps in the shower, throwing on some clothes.

She shakes her head as she picks up her car keys and heads for her truck and heads for town. She pulls into the parking lot of the shoe store, heading in she is already irritated by the perky overly happy sales woman.

She gets away from the sales woman and heads for the boots, passing the heels on the way making a mental note to come back after finding his boots. She looks around and finds Mac a pair of boots, she turns back and goes back to the heels, and she gets her a pair of black heels and a pair of red heels.

She leaves the store and stops by the pizza place picking up a pizza, and stopping to get some beer, she heads to the cave knowing that is where he would be.

She pulls in beside his truck, and gathers up the beer and pizza throwing the boots in his truck. She can hear the clinking sound of metal scraping together as she walks through the cave.

“What the fuck you doing here?” Mac barks taking the gasmask off.

“Brought you some food, and beer” she answers.

“See I knew there was a reason I aint killed your ass yet.”

“Shut the hell up and eat” she says hopping up on the table opening the pizza box and opening a beer handing it to him before opening her one.

“You need to get the hell outta here” Mac tells her between bites.

“Yeah your right I do” she says knowing that Mac didn’t like her here all that often only when he wanted her there.

“Hell yeah I’m right ……I need that table for my other whores” Mac smirked going back to working on the batch.

“I swear you make me sick you dick” she says sliding off the table.

“MmmHmmm, but your ass will never get sick of this dick…get your ass outta here” he says turning away from her.

She laughs as she walks out of the cave, and jumps into her truck, and heads home.


End file.
